1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electric brake system, and more particularly, to an electric brake system generating a braking force using an electrical signal corresponding to a displacement of a brake pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brake system for braking is necessarily mounted on a vehicle, and a variety of systems for providing stronger and more stable braking have been proposed recently.
For example, there are brake systems including an anti-lock brake system (ABS) for preventing a wheel from sliding while braking, a brake traction control system (BTCS) for preventing a driving wheel from slipping when a vehicle is unintentionally or intentionally accelerated, an electronic stability control system (ESC) for stably maintaining a driving state of a vehicle by combining an ABS with traction control to control hydraulic pressure of a brake, and the like.
Generally, an electric brake system includes a hydraulic pressure supply device which receives a braking intent of a driver in the form of an electrical signal from a pedal displacement sensor which senses a displacement of a brake pedal when the driver steps on the brake pedal and then supplies hydraulic pressure to a wheel cylinder.
An electric brake system provided with such a hydraulic pressure supply device is disclosed in European Registered Patent No. EP 2 520 473. According to the disclosure in that document, the hydraulic pressure supply device is configured such that a motor is activated according to a pedal effort of a brake pedal to generate braking pressure. At this point, the braking pressure is generated by converting a rotational force of the motor into a rectilinear movement to pressurize a piston.